Love Always
by heavensent666
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have never met. This story follows them as they ask advice, tell secrets, share problems and fall in love, all through letters. Troyella, Troypay, Jasonella, and Chyan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi! I know I so shouldn't have started another story, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Ok, so Troy and Gabriella are 16 and have never met, this entire story will be them falling in love through letters. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and I stole the story in letters idea from Jaclyn Moriarty, a fabulous author who has written a few books in this style. They are some of my favourite books so I suggest you read them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN, THE WEST HIGH FAIR HAS ARRIVED!

The Start of year tradition lives on!

This weekend, the first of the school term, West High School is having their annual Fair, so come along and join the fun. There will be rides, games, food, performances and the famous West High art show.

This year all the money raised is being used to pay for resources for our Scholastic Decathlon team. Let's see if we can beat those Wildcats from East High again this year!

The fair will start at 9:00 sharp Saturday morning and continue until 9:00 that night. The same times will apply for Sunday, so clear your weekend!

We hope to see you there and if you have any further questions about West High or anything related to the Fair, please come to the information stall this weekend and I, Gabriella Montez, will happily assist you in any way possible.

WE HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE, GO KNIGHTS!

* * *

Dear Gabriella Montez,

I want to tell you a story. Today when I arrived home I found a pamphlet in my letter box for the West High Fair. This struck me as quite odd because my house is on the East side of town. Therefore any teenagers living in this house, such as me, would go to East High, so why the hell would they want to go to the West High Fair and give money to your nerd team? I have never written a letter in my life before but your stupidity forced me to.

By the way, did you know that you are the only Montez in the phone book? If any one wanted to send you an insulting letter it is not hard to find out your address.

Troy Bolton

* * *

Dear Troy Bolton,

I am replying to your letter to tell you that your story sucks. You think I am an idiot for putting one of the Fair pamphlets in your letterbox? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You don't even know me. There could be a million reasons why that pamphlet was in your letterbox, such as:

Your house is right on the border of the East and West sides of town

I had to hand out 100 pamphlets and there was no way I was walking further then necessary

After writing my name 100 times I couldn't care less whether you actually came to the fair or not

We raised over $1000 for our "nerd team"

Okay, that last one isn't a reason, I just wanted to rub it in your face that West High is once again going to bet East High in the Scholastic Decathlon. Also if you have never written a letter before that is kind of sad, then again I know that a lot of Wildcats don't know how to write.

Yours sincerely,

Gabriella Montez

P.S. You are not the only Bolton in the phone book, but, by process of elimination, I figured out your address.

* * *

Dear Gabriella,

You really are a nerd, aren't you? You actually replied to an insulting letter. And you figured out my address by "process of elimination", were you seriously desperate enough to call all the Bolton's and find out which one had a Troy? You really need a boyfriend to take up your obviously empty time, or even just friends.

How did you get the idea that I care about losing the Scholastic Decathlon to your school? Please go right ahead and win it, nobody even cares about those things. What people are actually interested in is sport and we haven't lost a game of any kind to West High in 3 years.

Troy Bolton

P.S. Good work insulting me there, telling me I can't write, I'm so offended.

* * *

Dear Troy,

Wow, your second letter, don't wear yourself out.

Did you know you are blind as well as stupid? I said in my letter that I know your house is right on the border, so when I looked in the phone book I knew what street you must live on. It's not rocket science.

Not that it is any of your business, but I do have a boyfriend and a lot of great friends. I can tell from your lovely view on what is important in a school that you are a brainless jock. So I doubt you have ever had an actual relationship with a girl, let alone a friendship that actually means anything.

Also, West High beat East High in soccer last year.

Yours,

Gabriella Montez

* * *

Dear Gabriella,

Why do you keep replying? It's weird and defiantly not a teenager thing to do. I was pretty certain of this and even asked some of the nerdy girls at my school if they frequently wrote letters. And they said no, (after staring at me for a while, I thought they were supposed to be smart?) so you are officially the nerd queen.

Wow, you won one soccer game, big deal.

Also congratulations on having a boyfriend. It sounds like you have a really deep relationship. Do you talk about feelings and quiz each other on the next test? What a fun couple you must be!

I would like to say that you have no right to talk about my friends. I have a gorgeous girlfriend who I have been dating for 3 months and I have known my best friend since preschool. We are like brothers, so who the hell are you to come in and say I need more "meaningful" relationships?

Troy

P.S. I bet your boyfriend has a nerd name like "Greg"

P.P.S. My girlfriend's name is Sharpay, way hot

* * *

Dear Troy,

Just when I think you can't get any stupider you do. I bet you're really confused now so I will explain why you are so stupid in the following points:

You are the one who started this whole letter thing and you keep replying to me

You seem to think that you have the right to talk about my friends but I don't have the right to talk about yours

A name can not be classified as "nerdy" or "hot"

Even though my boyfriend is very smart he is also on the basketball team, his name is Jason

A Sharpay is a breed of dog. If you think dogs are hot you have issues.

So, Troy Bolton, I hope this will be last time I write to you because, to be honest, I would like you to stop wasting my time.

Have a nice life,

Gabriella

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** There you go, did you like it? In case it isn't obvious, Troy is going to reply. The letters will get longer as they get to know each other better. Also, I know in HSM Jason isn't smart, but in my story he is. Jason, Gabriella and Taylor go to West High, Troy, Sharpay, Chad and Ryan go to East High.

If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to tell me in a review. Or review if you would like me to update. Ok, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok, Troy and Gabriella are going to become slightly friendly in this one. And we will start to hear about their friends and stuff. I hope you like it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella,

I am going to ignore most of your letter, (do you know any word besides stupid?) and focus on one issue. Your boyfriend is Jason Cross on the West High basketball team! Why? You seem like a smart girl so why are you dating a total jerk?

I am on the East High basketball team and have played against Jason Cross, and I hate him. We all do. He plays dirty, makes idiotic comments, and needs to shave more often. He is not even a very good player. We think he got on the team because he slept with the West High coach. She is pretty hot for a teacher, and he seems to give her sleazy looks sometimes, causing her to giggle and blush. Also whenever there is a break in the game he walks over to your school's cheerleaders and makes out with a different one of them! I hope you haven't been going out with him for long because he has defiantly cheated on you.

Break up with him!

Troy

* * *

Troy,

Are you determined to ruin my life or something? I told you to stop writing. Why are you trying to get me to break up with my boyfriend who I love? We have been going out for four and a half months. It is true that I don't go to many of his basketball games because, by coincidence, I am often busy. And Jason knows that I do not enjoy basketball so when I am free he doesn't pressure me to come. Just so you know I talked to Jason after receiving your letter, not that I believe any of it, and we had the following conversation.

Me: "Jason, have you played against a Troy Bolton from East High?"

At this point he turned from the conversation he was having and gave me a big hug, showing that he is a really sweet guy.

Jason: "Yeah, babe, he is their team captain. The guy is a total moron."

When I asked why he told me that you do pretty much everything you said he does. So you twisted everything around. Just to be sure, I continued subtle questioning.

Me: "Troy Bolton has a girlfriend, so he must be cheating on her. You would never cheat on me, would you?"

Jason: "What kind of a question is that? Don't you trust me? And how do you know that Bolton has a girlfriend?"

Me: "I've sort of talked to him a little. He lives near my house."

At this point Jason stopped kissing my neck, I forgot to mention that, and payed full attention to me.

Jason: "You're kidding right? Gabriella, never talk to that guy again, you are so much better then him, do you promise?"

Me: "Okay, I won't talk to Troy again."

We then had a pretty heated make out session which I will not describe.

So I conclude that you lied to me because, for some unknown reason, you want me and Jason to break up.

By the way, please never refer to Miss Halide as hot again, or mention her in a sentence about sex, eww.

As you can see from the above conversation, I can no longer speak to you. So goodbye,

Gabriella

* * *

Gabriella,

I am not determined to ruin your life, though I do want you to break up with Cross! I can not understand why you have believed his lies for so long. After carefully studying your letter I have come up with a list, like the ones you used to write, because I think they are cute.

Why do you think he doesn't want you to come to his basketball games? It's so he can fool around with the cheerleaders.

I would never cheat on Sharpay, so he is lying

Never in your conversation does he actually deny cheating on you

If he is kissing your neck while you are trying to talk to him, he is only interested in your body

He payed attention when you mentioned me because he knew I could tell you about the cheerleaders, etc.

I say again, please break up with Jason Cross! And stop letting him hold you, kiss you, or touch you in anyway. You must be hot if he is dating you, and I know you are smart, so you deserve so much better.

Regards,

Troy

P.S. Are you really going to stop talking to me because your boyfriend told you to? Aren't you your own person?

* * *

Troy,

I thought you wanted me to stop writing back? Didn't you say it wasn't a teenager thing to do? Why are you suddenly caring if I get hurt or not? And why did you call my lists cute? I am in Maths right now and I have decided to write a note to my best friend, Taylor, to prove you even more wrong.

My Note: Do you think Jason would ever cheat on me?

Taylor's Response: I wish he would cheat with me! He is the hottest guy at this school.

My Response: You think so?

Taylor's Response: I KNOW so! He is almost as hot as some of those East High basketball boys! Like TROY BOLTON.

(She gets easily excited, hence the capitals and exclamation marks)

My Response: What do you know about Troy Bolton?

(Why do you keep coming up in my conversations?)

Taylor's Response: I know that he is gorgeous! Talk about YUMMY! Break me off a piece of that before I die of LUST!

My Response: What are you talking about?

Taylor's response: I'm talking about HOT!

Okay, I'm trying to get her back to Jason but she just keeps describing you. I didn't even know she had gone to the West vs East basketball games… weird. What was my point to this letter? Hang on, I'll go back and check. Oh yeah, to prove you wrong. Taylor would tell me if she thought Jason was cheating on me, and she has seen the games. I am now annoyed at you for making me miss a lot of maths, my favourite subject.

Why do you keep talking about things you shouldn't? Do not think about me and Jason, it is not your business what we do together. And I am my own person, I just respect his wishes and keep my promises.

So I have to stop talking (writing) to you,

Gabriella

* * *

Gabriella,

I did want you to stop writing but now I have decided to keep this up until you dump Cross. It is my mission. So if you want to get rid of me all you have to do is get rid of him.

Maybe the reason I keep coming up in your conversations is because you want to know more about me. I am a very interesting person and your friend Taylor is right, I am also yummy.

In exchange for you missing your favourite subject to write to me, I am missing my favourite subject to write to you. It is now lunch time here at East High and I am sitting with my best friend Chad, my girlfriend Sharpay and her brother Ryan. They are staring at me now as if they have never seen me before. To steal your idea, and because it makes the letter longer (how do you write so much?) I will write down my conversation with them.

Me: "What?"

Sharpay: "Why are you doing homework babe, it's lunchtime?"

Me: "It's not homework, I'm writing a letter?"

Chad: "The Troy Bolton is writing a letter?"

(Ryan giggled, yes, giggled. He is not exactly masculine.)

Ryan: "The Troy Bolton knows how to write?"

(Chad giggled back, now that is weird)

Sharpay, frowning at them: "why does Troy's name have a 'the' in front of it?"

(For some reason both Chad and Ryan found this hilarious and are now falling into each other with laughter.)

After staring from Chad, to her brother, and back again, Sharpay is now bored with them and is trying to read what I am writing. I am trying to stop her, which is why it is so messy, sorry.

She has decided that since I am not eating and Chad and Ryan are being weirder then usual, lunch time is over. That means me and Shar are going to go to the privacy of the drama room.

Bye for now,

Troy

P.S. Taylor never actually wrote that Jason hasn't cheated on you

P.P.S. Have you ever had sex?

* * *

Troy,

After I tell you to mind your own business you ask me if I have ever had sex. How is that your business? And what has it got to do with anything?

You shouldn't be too flattered over what Taylor said, she gets overexcited very easily. I find it is best to ignore her when she is in that mood.

Do you realise how stereotyped you sound when you say that your favourite subject is lunch. That's hardly an original line. Your friends sound weird, though I can see why it is slightly funny because I also found it hard to believe that you could write.

I already told you that Taylor would tell me if she knew Jason was cheating on me. And does Shar know that you have cheated on her?

Gabriella

* * *

Gabriella,

Ok, I am going to make this letter short because it is embarrassing. I need your help or your advice, at least. The reason I asked you about sex is that Sharpay wants us to, but I am not sure. I am a virgin see? I don't know if I am ready or whatever. But isn't it supposed to be the other way around? And the girl is the unsure one?

I know you are thinking, 'why is he telling me this? It's pretty personal and we hardly know each other.' But the thing is I don't have any girl friends, and you can't talk to guys about this kind of thing. Chad would say 'just sleep with her' and Ryan would say 'that's my sister you're talking about'. So I don't have any other choice. I know we aren't really friends, but I'm desperate here.

Troy

P.S. I never have and never will cheat on Sharpay

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **There, the second chapter. If you like it or have suggestions please review. Quite a few people put in on favourite story but not many reviewed, I find that weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy and this story doesn't seem too popular. But I like it so here is another chapter.

* * *

Dear Troy,

Why do boys always fall for peer pressure? Just tell Sharpay that you don't want to have sex yet. If she doesn't understand that then she is not the person you should give your virginity to anyway.

I don't mind you asking advice actually, though it is a bit sad that you can't talk to any of your friends. And this letter thing is probably a good way to tell people your problems without feeling embarrassed, coz we don't actually know each other.

You sound like you really do like your girlfriend, but Jason says you have cheated on her and I have to believe him. I was feeling bad for still communicating with you after he made me promise not to but I think he said 'promise not to talk to Troy anymore' so as long as we always write letters I'm not breaking my promise.

Anyway, just be honest with your feeling, not all macho and stupid.

Gabriella

* * *

Gabriella,

Thanks, I haven't talked to Shar yet but I will. I will try to be honest but I don't know how it will work. I think it's harder for guys, girls are expected to be emotional and stuff, but if anyone found out I was having doubts about whether to have sex my rep would be shot.

Also, I don't think I've mentioned this before, you're not showing or talking about these letters to anyone are you? I really hope I can trust you with them. Please don't tell your friends and especially not Cross.

I'm glad you're still writing to me because I actually kind of like getting your letters now, though writing back is hardship. But honestly I don't think you should feel guilty about breaking a promise to Cross because if you don't dump him he will break your heart. And don't believe him about me cheating on Sharpay, I hate guys who cheat and would never do that.

Troy

* * *

Troy,

Actually I never even thought about showing these letters to anyone. Don't worry, I never will if you don't want me to, you can trust me. But you haven't been showing mine to anyone have you? That would be so hypocritical.

I think you're just making excuses when you say it's harder for guys to talk about their feelings. If you were really strong you would say what you think without worrying about your rep.

Thanks for saying you 'kind of like' getting my letters. That's so sweet (sarcastic tone). And thanks for replying to my letters, as hard as it is for you.

Please stop saying that Jason is a bad guy who will break my heart. I love him and he loves me, we are very happy together and I don't like you making me doubt that.

By the way, since I gave you advice you owe me.

Gabriella

* * *

Gabriella,

Ok, if I owe you advice here it is BREAK UP WITH JASON CROSS. I am really sorry because I know you don't want to hear this but I promise you he is a bad guy. And I think I've told you before my mission in writing these letters to you is to get you to dump him.

When I said I like you letters it was a compliment, each day when I come home and check the mailbox I am happy when I see your handwriting on an envelope.

Something very strange is happening with my best friend. You know how we were talking about how it's hard for guys to show their emotions? Well lately it seems like that is all Chad does. We don't really hang out alone a lot, so don't usually have in depth conversations. But lately whenever he sees me between classes he'll come up and be like 'Troy, man I really need to talk to you.' Or 'Troy I'm so glad you're my best friend.'

I don't know what is going on with him. I never see him outside of school except for basketball. And for some reason he's never around at lunch anymore. I'm always with the rest of the basketball team and Sharpay. Which is fine, I suppose, but I hope Chad's ok. I've tried asking Shar if she's noticed anything but she just looks vague and says I should talk to Chad.

What should I do?

Troy

* * *

Troy,

Here's what you do. TALK TO HIM!

I stole your idea of using capitals for emphasis. But I didn't like your use of capitals, I am not breaking up with Jason, will you get over that already? It doesn't count as advice to tell me to so you still owe me.

I have now given you two bits of advice, (but have you talked to Sharpay about sex yet?) I thought of some advice you could give me. What could I get my mum for her birthday next week? She has seemed pretty sad lately. It's just me and her since my dad died, she never goes out with any friends and we hardly ever see our relatives. I want to get her something really special so she will be happy again.

I hope everything is ok with Chad, which I'm sure it is. Couldn't you talk to that other friend of yours? The one who was laughing with Chad? Wait I'll check your letter. Ok, he's name is Ryan, your girlfriends brother. He seems to be good friends with Chad, ask him if he knows what's up.

It's really nice of you to say you like seeing my handwriting, your's is very messy but I suppose I like seeing it now too.

Gabriella

* * *

Dear Gabriella,

You have kept all my letters? I knew you didn't hate me as much as you said you used to. But maybe you are just keeping them in case you need blackmail later. I hope not.

I am very sorry that your dad died, you can talk (write) to me about it if you want. I'm not sure what you can get your mum for her birthday. I know! I will subtly question my mother about what she would like and then tell you, ok?

I still haven't managed to talk to Chad (or Sharpay but that's because I'm afraid to, not because of lack of opportunity) but I have a plan. When we next have basketball training I am going to hide one of his shoes, I can help him look for it and when we are alone I can ask if he is ok. Isn't it brilliant?

Now that you mention Ryan he actually hasn't been around much either lately, but I'm not really that good friends with him. I only know him through Shar, and he and Chad have become good mates too.

Troy

P.S. I do not have messy handwriting.

* * *

Dear Troy,

Thanks for your help, I'm kidding, you didn't help me at all in your letter. But thanks for saying you will ask your mum. And thanks for being sorry about my dad, it's alright, I don't mind talking about him. He died when I was eight. We had rented a little house in the forest and he had a heart attack while he was out chopping wood. The doctors still are not really sure why because he was in good shape, it was just one of those things that happen sometimes. I miss him a lot but at least I can still enjoy my life. My mum just always seems to be sad, I'm not sure if she ever dealt with her grief properly.

Your plan for talking to Chad is very childish but I suppose it will work, why can't you just ask to talk to him alone at basketball training? I hope you find out what is going on with him. And talk to Sharpay.

Gabriella.

P.S. Yeah, you do. But it's cute.

* * *

Dear Gabriella,

Ok, now I really need your help. I talked to Chad thanks to my plan but now I kind of wish I hadn't. I mean I found out why he has been acting so strange but it's… ok I'll just write down what happened because I'm sort of freaking out right now.

So we had basketball training and I hid his shoe then offered to help look for it while the others went to start practice. So we were looking under benches and on top of lockers (his shoe was in a sink) and then this happened;

Me: "so, Chad, did you want to talk to me about something?"

Chad, looking around and realised we were alone: "Um, I don't know if now is a good time."

Me: "sure it is."

Chad: "it's nothing important."

Me: "well you've been acting kind of weirdly and I hardly ever see you around."

Chad: "I've just been busy."

Me: "are you sure everything is ok?"

Chad, standing up straight and looking at me: "actually Troy there is something I need to tell you but I'm not sure how you will take it."

Me, also facing him: "try me."

Chad, taking a deep breathe: "ok, man, I-I'm gay."

And that's were I lost it, I don't mean physically, I would never hit Chad, but just like mentally or something. My mind just went blank. I walked over to the sink and got out his shoe, threw it near him and walked out. I didn't speak to him, I couldn't even look at him during training. Then I came home and wrote this to you. I can't believe my best friend is gay, and I never guessed. Now I am so lost and confused, what can I do?

Also I'm sorry if I only talk about myself in letters, I don't mean to. I'm glad you told me about your dad but it's sad that that happened to him.

Troy.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I hoped you liked that, now they are becoming friends and they are each going to have a lot of stuff to deal with. Review! 


End file.
